


Eskimo kiss

by merty_chan11



Series: And then I found you [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And in love, Day 9, Eskimo Kiss, M/M, Post voltron, Quality Time, Sheith Month 2018, Shiro x Keith - Freeform, they're married
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merty_chan11/pseuds/merty_chan11
Summary: Sheith Month 2018-Day 9: Quality time[...]Dolcezza e amore erano ciò che Shiro vedeva riflesso in quel mare d’ametista.Si sporse leggermente in avanti, incurante del lenzuolo che rischiava di cadere sul pavimento. La sua pelle rimaneva ora scoperta, esposta a quella quotidianità che ormai non poteva più bruciarlo.Keith rise quando Shiro sfregò il naso contro il suo, in un gesto che avevano ripetuto tante, troppe volte da quando la tranquillità era entrata nelle loro vite.Shiro adorava farlo. Lo adorava perché era come baciare ma allo stesso tempo no, toccare ma ammirare comunque da lontano. Era benevola, la sensazione che quel gesto gli provocava. Come se avesse appena mangiato un gelato al suo gusto preferito, o come quando, dopo una doccia, indossi il pigiama pulito e vai a dormire con le lenzuola fresche di bucato.[...]





	Eskimo kiss

**Day 9: Quality time**

 

 

_**Eskimo kiss** _

 

 

Qual era il rumore della felicità?

Forse il silenzio, Shiro ormai pensava. Quel suono che si creava con lo stare con la persona più amata sotto le lenzuola, mentre il sole iniziava pigramente la sua ascesa al cielo.

O forse era il rumore delle risa che sgorgavano spontanee dalle loro labbra ad ogni piccolo sguardo, ad ogni carezza che troppo spesso si trasformava in una lotta infantile a colpi di solletico.

Non lo sapeva, in realtà.

Non riusciva mai a decidersi. Ogni suono sembrava sempre così bello, così puro al punto che stilare una classifica era per lui impossibile.

Era tutto troppo perfetto, a volte, per poter essere reale. Una fantasia per bambini, una fiaba a cui perfino lui aveva smesso di dar fede tanti anni prima. 

Con la guerra che sembrava infinita e con la morte sempre in agguato, la quotidianità era un concetto rimasto rintanato negli spazi più remoti della sua mente, forse nelle uniche zone ancora intatte di fronte a tutto l’orrore a cui aveva dovuto assistere. E di fronte a tutto ciò che aveva provato direttamente sulla sua pelle.

Mai un’idea simile era stata capace di sfiorarlo. Mai un solo pensiero, o una sola speranza, rivolto al sole, che un giorno l’avrebbe baciato con i suoi raggi facendo capolino tra le tende color pastello, tingendo d’ambra chiara quella che era diventata la sua nuova vita.

Mai avrebbe potuto immaginare di avere il lusso di trascorrere intere giornate a letto, con Keith stretto tra le sue braccia, intenti a guardare film o anche solo a sonnecchiare tra un pasto e l’altro.

Sarebbero stati pensieri troppo meravigliosi, troppo accecanti con la loro semplicità perché potessero avverarsi. Sarebbero strati troppo puri, e lui avrebbe rischiato di perdere la vita, in quella guerra, come un marinaio che non può fare a meno di udire il canto delle sirene per poi scomparire tra i flutti.

Eppure, quell’esatto momento rappresentava uno dei tanti desideri espressi con lo sguardo rivolto al cielo, espressi con la convinzione che mai si sarebbero realizzati.

Avrebbe dovuto avere più fede, nelle stelle.

Era estate, e faceva caldo. 

Perfino Keith, abituato a dormire con indosso pesanti pigiami dentro cui Shiro avrebbe probabilmente soffocato, aveva adesso abbandonato ogni abito e rimaneva sotto le lenzuola candide con soltanto la pelle a frapporsi tra lui e il materasso.

Il sole pareva avesse concentrato tutte le sue energie per baciare ogni zona esposta, dipingendola di quello che pareva un pallido dorato. Non troppo appariscente, ma nemmeno così tenue da non essere notato.

Keith lo osservava con i suoi grandi occhi viola, anche quelli indifesi contro la luce dell’astro del mattino. C’era dolcezza, in quello sguardo, una forza tale che mai avrebbe pensato di poter provare.

Dolcezza e amore erano ciò che Shiro vedeva riflesso in quel mare d’ametista.

Si sporse leggermente in avanti, incurante del lenzuolo che rischiava di cadere sul pavimento. La sua pelle rimaneva ora scoperta, esposta a quella quotidianità che ormai non poteva più bruciarlo.

Keith rise quando Shiro sfregò il naso contro il suo, in un gesto che avevano ripetuto tante, troppe volte da quando la tranquillità era entrata nelle loro vite.

Shiro adorava farlo. Lo adorava perché era come baciare ma allo stesso tempo no, toccare ma ammirare comunque da lontano. Era benevola, la sensazione che quel gesto gli provocava. Come se avesse appena mangiato un gelato al suo gusto preferito, o come quando, dopo una doccia, indossi il pigiama pulito e vai a dormire con le lenzuola fresche di bucato.

Era bella, e piacevole, una sensazione di cui mai si sarebbe stufato.

E poi lo adorava perché Keith sorrideva sempre. Non che in altre situazioni non lo facesse. Sin da quando avevano iniziato a frequentarsi, Shiro aveva notato quanto l’altro fosse in realtà più allegro e rilassato.

Ma la curva che le sue labbra disegnavano sul volto durante quei momenti era impagabile. Keith aveva sempre avuto un sorriso stupendo. Era sempre stato capace di toglierti il fiato e di lasciarti a bocca aperta, senza alcuna possibilità di evitare di balbettare. Ma in quei casi era…era lo stesso di chi dalla vita aveva ricevuto tutto e aveva imparato a emozionarsi anche per le piccole cose. Come se in quel sorriso ci fosse un Keith bambino che non aveva conosciuto la tristezza, ma soltanto amore, e che per questo sapeva cosa volesse dire emozionarsi per un nonnulla. 

-Matt mi aveva detto che avevi gusti strani- commentò il paladino rosso, e subito il suo sorriso dolce si trasformò in uno pieno di divertimento.

Shiro, che prima di quell’affermazione aveva preso ad accarezzare la guancia dell’altro, si bloccò in un istante.

-Come?- domandò, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Keith rise, accoccolandosi tra le lenzuola. Shiro vide le mani dell’altro tirare a sé le coperte, e non riuscì a trattenersi dall’impulso di stringerle tra le sue. Keith non protestò e lo lasciò fare. 

-Baci all’eschimese- continuò poi, tentando di simulare un’espressione di disgusto. Il ragazzo fallì miseramente, e a quella buffa occhiataccia subentrò in pochi secondi uno sguardo carico di tenerezza.

-Non posso credere che mio marito adori i baci all’eschimese.

-In mia difesa, posso dire che diversi studi hanno annunciato che naso-naso è uno dei modi migliori per dimostrare affetto- affermò Shiro, abbandonando la stretta dell’altro per riprendere ad accarezzare la sua guancia. La sfiorava appena con la punta del pollice, quasi avesse paura di romperlo. Era un pensiero stupido, lo sapeva. Keith era sopravvissuto a una guerra, e non si sarebbe certo distrutto per una semplice carezza. Ma Shiro non poteva fare a meno di dar vita a un simile timore.

-Allora baciami di nuovo- Keith chiuse gli occhi in attesa, le labbra curve in un sorriso già pronto a esplodere in una risata.

-Naso-naso?- chiese Shiro, avvicinandosi nuovamente.

Keith fece in tempo a riaprire gli occhi prima di sentire di nuovo il tocco dell’altro, leggero come il battito d’ali di una farfalla.

-Naso-naso può andare.

Faceva il solletico, un po’, e fu per questo che Keith rise di nuovo. 

Era in certi istanti che Shiro avrebbe voluto fermare il tempo, fare in modo che tutto si bloccasse per poter godere di quei momenti per sempre. La vita l’aveva privato di tante opportunità, e quelle occasioni spese non potevano essere recuperate.

Sperava almeno di poter compensare così, con intere mattinate estive trascorse a letto e con soltanto le risa dell’altro a fare da sfondo al resto della sua esistenza.

Forse era per questo che gli piacevano tanto quelle giornate.

Perché erano effimere eppure così importanti, un piccolo granello di sabbia contro il grande deserto che era la clessidra delle loro vite. Granello che, però, andava a delineare il cammino per la felicità.

E se la felicità era composta da risate, baci all’eschimese e classica pigrizia da coppia sposata, allora avrebbe proseguito su quel sentiero per il resto dei suoi giorni.


End file.
